Princess Daisy's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: As if Princess Peach wasn't enough, Princess Daisy comes to the mansion to play tennis with her good usual friends, but after eating several bean burritos from Wario, she experiences the same gassy problems as Peach...


**Princess Daisy's Farting Problem**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Well, after the apparent success of _Princess Peach's Farting Problem_, someone asked me to do a sequel of sorts, with the plucky and tomboyish Princess Daisy in the role. Normally, I'd shrug it off seeing as how the prequel was suppose to be just a random one-shot and nothing more, but since people enjoyed it, I decided to go on and write this. After all, it'd have me write another fanfic that I will enjoy writing, and plus, it'll get me closer to reaching the milestone of writing three hundred fanfics! Well, enough of useless babble. Enjoy _Princess Daisy's Farting Problem_!

Disclaimer: Princess Daisy, the Super Smash Brothers fighters, and all other appearances plus references belong to Nintendo.

--

Today in the gigantic, highly advanced technological metropolis known by all of its many citizens as Nintendo City, most of the well-renowned Smashers that lived in the Super Smash Brothers Mansion within the very center of the peaceful Oval Park, which itself was in the very center of the large city, were practicing for some tennis. Princess Daisy, a good old friend of Princess Peach Toadstool, came over today alongside with her new friend to compete and have fun with the other Smashers who planned on playing tennis. Though the tomboyish princess unfortunately never told or reminded everyone that she has a bad gas problem, much like the fart-loving blonde princess of the Mushroom Kingdom...

"And here was have it, ladies and gentlemen!" Yoshi started as he placed down his green-colored top hat onto the wooden table, putting his right hand into it. He then struggled, and pulled out Pichu, who was eating a slice of strawberry shortcake. "Ta-da!"

Ganondorf and Snake both meekly clapped, while King DeDeDe yawned loudly. Yoshi frowned, and Pichu jumped out of the top hat, running into the kitchen. Depressed, Yoshi chucked the top hat at King DeDeDe, knocking the fat, blue-colored penguin monarch backwards onto the green carpet. It was then that the doorbell rang loudly, and Mario ran towards the door, opening it to see Princess Daisy standing right in front of the doorway.

"Daisy-a!" mario greeted in his Italian accent, shaking Daisy's right hand with his left hand, "You came-a just in time-a for tennis!"

Daisy giggled, a wide grin across her face. "Aw right! I even got dressed up for it!" She then ripped off her yellow-and-orange dress, revealing her tennis wear. Mario, impressed, complimented Daisy as he and her went over to the backyard, where the tennis courts were set up.

Princess Peach, Toad, and Luigi all turned around to see Daisy and shouted to her, waving. Daisy smiled, and she waved back, running over to the blue-colored, concrete court. Mario shortly followed, and he got on Luigi's side.

"So what do you think of my tennis racket?" Daisy asked as she showed it to Peach.

Peach smiled, and she nodded, replying, "I like it, Daisy! It really matches your personality."

Daisy blushed a tad bit, closing her eyes as she giggled. "Aww, shucks."

"Let's-a play!" Luigi chimed as he grabbed a green-colored tennis ball and smacked it with his green tennis racket, towards Daisy.

Daisy noticed this, and she swerved the ball back, towards Mario. Mario gently whacked the ball with the tip of his racket, while Peach ran to the front and smacked it towards the middle. Mario lunged towards it, but he missed, so Luigi sidestepped towards the right and smacked the ball hard, towards Daisy, who spun around and caused the ball to return with a little curve towards the right. Gasping, Luigi went towards the ball, but it hit him in the nose, causing Peach and Daisy to laugh while Luigi covered his face with his hands, sobbing in embarrassment.

As the two princesses continued laughing, Wario came by with a vendor cart of bean burritos. Chuckling, eh massaged his moustache and screamed, "Bean burritos! Get your gas-inducing bean burritos!"

Daisy gasped. "Bean burritos!?" She dropped her tennis racket and ran towards Wario, snatching the bean burritos off the tray and stuffing them into her mouth, munching on with delight. Peach giggled, and she joined Daisy, grabbing two. Wario chuckled as he rubbed his hands, and after the two princesses returned to the tennis court, he started to whistle innocently as he started to move the vendor cart towards the other tennis playing Smashers.

A few minutes later, as Peach and Daisy continued playing tennis with Mario and Luigi while Toad watched from the sidelines, Daisy and Peach's stomachs grumbled loudly, causing the game to be halt. Mario had a strange expression on his face as he folded his arms, while Luigi was once again hit in the nose by the incoming tennis ball.

Daisy held her stomach, moaning. "Oh man...my stomach feels strange..." She closed her eyes as he felt more pain, her stomach gurgling louder. She winced as she glanced to Peach, who was more relaxed while holding her stomach. "Huh?" Before she could add anything, she heard Peach rip a big one...

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!**_

"Mamma mia!" Mario moaned as he slapped his forehead, shaking his head in disgust and shame. "It's the farting incident all over again!"

Toad gasped, and he screamed, running away from the tennis court while Peach let out a sigh of relief, smiling as she turned to Daisy, who's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Peach... you just actually cut the cheese? In front of Mario?" She asked in disbelief, her right eye twitching.

Peach giggled, nodding as she approached Daisy. "Oh, Daisy, you have much to learn. I always do this around Mario, and the other Smashers, too!"

Daisy was baffled by all belief. If Princess Peach Toadstool could fart in public with no shame, then so could she. Feeling gassy herself, and being jealous of Peach, Daisy closed her eyes, and she ripped a fart, though not as loud or deadly as Peach's.

_**PLAAAAAARB!!**_

Luigi got to his feet, and he glared at Peach and Daisy. "Mario nodded his head in agreement, standing next to Luigi.

Peach frowned, holding her pink-colored tennis racket behind her right shoulder. "But guys, it's like a form of art! Why is it that you don't like us to fart?" She asked in rhyme.

Luigi murmured something angry to himself as he and Mario got back into positions on the tennis court. Both Peach and Daisy sighed and shrugged as they got back into their positions and resumed playing tennis. As Daisy swung the ball with her tennis racket, her stomach started to gurgle again. Mario and Luigi exchanged angry looks while Peach gulped again, hiding behind Daisy.

"Daisy...I don't think it's really a good time," Peach warned her childhood friend, "haven't I told you what Mario and Luigi kept doing to me whenever I tried to fart?"

Daisy frowned, rubbing the right side of her head. "But Peach, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Just as Peach was about to reply, Daisy cut the cheese once more.

_**POOOOOOOOOT!!**_

"Princess Daisy of Sarasaland!" Shouted a rather bitter Master Hand, noticing this happening, "You surely must control your bodily functions! Farting in such open places-"

Daisy turned around, shaking her head and folding her arms. "Humph! You can't tell me what to do! I'm a guest and a friend of Princess Peach, AND I'm the princess of a far-off kingdom, so why don't you just go off somewhere?" She then flipped Master Hand.

Shocked, Master Hand furiously disappeared in a poof of white smoke, infuriated by Daisy's rude behavior. Mario and Luigi both hung their heads in shame while Peach pooted a bit to help make the mood better. Daisy then smiled and turned to peach, who only giggled.

"That old Master Hand thinks he can say jack about me, but I don't care!" She snapped as she dropped her tennis racket and walked towards a portrait of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, which was lying on the outside, red-colored brick wall of the mansion. She turned around, and bent down, her butt directly aimed at the portrait. "I'll show that hand fool not to mess with me..." She grunted, closing her eyes as she tried to pass gas on the portrait.

Gasping, Peach told everyone to retreat back into the mansion. Mario and Luigi held their caps over their heads as they dared not to look at Daisy, who managed to rip some deadly ones right at the portrait with no ounce of shame...

_**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!! POOOOOOOT!! PTTHB!! Poot! PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!! FFFFFRRRRAAAAAAAP!! PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!! Plarb.**_

And in the end of all the gassiness, Princess Daisy was banned from ever coming back to the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, and was hated by all... except her good friend, Princess Peach Toadstool, and Wario, who got an excellent laugh out of the entire farting bit. As she dressed herself and headed back to her home in Sarasaland, Daisy stopped in her tracks, and to show off at Master Hand and the other angered Smashers, cut the cheese one more time in a way to tell them off.

_**Pfffffft! Poot.**_

Grinning wickedly, Daisy cackled evilly as she walked out of Oval Park, farting along the way.

**THE END**


End file.
